War Games
by Ronin24
Summary: After bribing Nami, and befriending Luffy, a group of island rebels drag the strawhats into a war they might not survive. Rated T for Language. Contains some ZoRo, and if im not lazy some LuNa
1. Chapter 1:Prologue to the Story of Hell

**Hey Guy's! So i know I said that i wasn't going to commit to any new storie until i finish my first one, but today i got this great idea and one thing lead to another. I got this idea from a one piece cover art where they are all running away from the battle ground. I thought it was cool so i decided to make a story out of it. As for my other story i promise to wrap it up soon. I'm only ging to do the first chapter of this story and then im going to put it back on hold. Read it and if you have anything to say about review please. I like to hear what you have to say. it helps**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zoro's POV<span>**

If I see Luffy again I might be forced to kill him.

Another blast came at me. I wanted to draw my swords but if I did that while carrying Robin, she could get hurt, so I dodged it.

This is bad.

I'm one man stuck in a warzone separated from my Nakama carrying a wounded woman.

What scares me is I have been in worse situations cheating death every time. Seems I've been doing that a lot lately since I joined up with Luffy.

I've been slashed in chest by the worlds greatest swordsman, pounded into a bloody piece of meat by a man who skin is made of steel, stomped by a man-giraffe using his annoying neck and put through absolute hell by a warlord of the sea.

It seems like any day death will come knocking at my doorstep and snatch me away. But I'm getting off topic.

Back to the part about killing Luffy.

He is such an idiot sometimes. He got us involved in something that wasn't our problem.

He was the one who made friends with these stupid island rebels. Whoever ruled them and whether or not they like that rule is not our concern. We should have just sailed straight to fishmen island

While I'm at it I'll have to kill Nami too.

Every bodys in hell out here and she's back in that frickin tower "observing our enemy's".

I wanted to argue that that was complete bullshit, but of course shitty cook was totally okay with her sending the rest of us out to this battle. The only person who she said could stay behind was Robin, but she refused saying that she loved a good fight.

She creeps me out a little bit in that way.

When she talks about how she's going to fight she says it so innocently and with such a straight face, but when we do end up in battle she breaks peoples bones and ignores their crying and shouts of agony.

I heard an explosion behind me and I was carried into the air only to fall on my back. I grimaced stood up and continued running with Robin in my arms.

I sound like im being careless but I didn't have time to be delicate. I hope the others were okay. Luffy I'm not worried about, but Usopp and Chopper are not ready for this. I was thinking about this when I saw a ditch.

I jumped in and hid there. I laid Robin down and examined her injuries. For a person who had just been in an explosion, she seemed to be okay. Her only massive injury was a gash in her left arm.

I took out some of the supply's Chopper gave to me, but the truth was, I had no idea how to use any of this stuff. I just ended up wrapping some gauze around her arm. I put her green rebel jacket back over her shoulder and took off my bandana.

Now what? I couldn't just wait for everyone else. I don't even know if they survived that grenade that guy threw at us.

I found Robin in the wreckage, but for all I Know the others are dead. Suddenly I became angry with my self for even considering them dead. More musket balls flew past my head. I knew I wasn't safe.

There was someone watching me. I grabbed my three katana and looked out side of the ditch. Three men were standing outside of it all pointing gun at me.

"Don't move! One of them shouted at me. Or we will shoot!"

I looked at them with a mocking puzzled face. "Don't move? I asked innocently. You mean like this?"

I unsheathed Shusui, one of my swords, and with lightning speed cut each on of them down. I sheathed Shusui again and put my katana over my shoulder instead of at my side. I went back to the ditch, got Robin and my backpack and started running again.

For those of you who are confused as to what the fuck I'm doing, well I apologize. I guess I should start at the beginning…

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you like it or dont and if i should keep going with it. I'll take any critisms you can throw at me. Thanks<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan and Robin

**Heeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeesssss Ronin! So after putting this off alot longer than intented...Im back to writing One Piece! I'm going to start updating on this and finish "My Promise". Im sorry i made you all wait , and i thank you for your patience. Now for your reading pleasure chapter two of "War Games"!**

* * *

><p><span>Zoro's POV<span>

Thousand Sunny 8:32

Hard to believe this all started 48 hrs ago when I was napping.

"Kenshi-san?" A familiar voice said.

I didn't want to wake up. I was having a perfect sleep, and besides I knew exactly why they were waking me up,and I didn't like it. Well then again anything that made me have to work for that greedy witch I didn't like in general.

"Kenshi-san please wake up."Robin's soft voice said again.

I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did. Don't ask me why.I guess there's something about Robin you just cant refuse.

She's not commanding or bossy like Nami, but maybe that's why I open my eyes. Maybe that's why I want to here what she has to say instead of being yelled at or punched to wake up.

"What is it?" I replied kind of harshly opening my eyes.

Robin helped me to my feet. "Nami wants us all in the kitchen. She has to talk to us. She has some sort of plan." I didn't like it. At all. I might be being a little repetitive but I don't know how else to explain it. Nami's been getting greedier and greedier ever since we left Thriller Bark.

Any chance she gets to make some money she'll take it. It must be a lot this time if she wants us all to participate in this. I didn't want to go, but we were all going, and I didn't want to have to deal with her later.

"Alright. I said cracking my neck. Come on we better hurry before she starts yelling at us."

Robin smiled. "You mean before she yells at you right?" I wanted to glare at her. but if I walked in with glaring at Robin I would have to deal with love cook.

We walked into the kitchen where Nami was already pulling out the plan on the table. Though to be honest I'm not sure everyone was listening. Sanji was washing the breakfast dishes, Brook was putting on a personal concert for Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper and Franky was trying to see how much cola he can drink in one gulp.

I walked over to the table. laughing like a lunatic. "Way to get everybody under control Nami!" I said still laughing. She glared at me and punched me in the head leaving a gigantic bruise on my head.

Crazy bitch. It was Robin's turn to laugh.

Nami sighed. "I guess I'll just explain it to you two since you are the most important part to the plan."

Robin and I looked at each other. Us? The most important part of her plan? I wasn't exactly happy about that. I hate being in her plans, but being the main part was worse.

I could tell Robin was a little more interested in finding out what we had to do.

"Whats the Job?" She showed us a chart her friend Lola had given to her on Thriller Bark.

"We have our destination to go to fishman island. That's true, but Lola told me of a rich island we can stop there before we go. I couldn't really tell where she was going with this. The point is that there are many people there that are rich people ther that we might be able to rip off.

Tonight their having a party that cost 5 million berri's to get in.

Fortunately we have the money. She continued. I would go myself, but I need three teams. One team of two to go steal and pickpocket in general. Another team of two to go and ""interrogate" the King of the island. The last team will be a panic team in case anything goes wrong."

I scratched my head processing pretty much everything she just said. She didn't give me much time to think about it, because she continued.

"Franky you and I will be team one. She said. We'll go around and pick pocket people for…MONEY AND JEWELS!"

Her eyes turned to berri symbols as Franky walked over. "Sounds SUPPPPPAAAAAAA Nee-chan!" He yelled putting his hands together and making the star he makes when connecting his hands

. Nami turned to Luffy. Ussop and Sanji. "Their going to be our panic team in case anything goes wrong. They're good enough fighters to handle it."

I was getting impatient. I didn't wake up just to hear a bunch of crap about an inside job. "So what do you want me to do about all this?" I asked annoyed. Nami had that evil look on her face.

"You and Robin are going to be team two."

Suddenly their was complete silence in the room besides the dropping of a glass plate. Brook stopped playing, Nami kept her evil grin locked on me, Usopp and Chopper stared at me,Sanji looked like he was going to explode, even Luffy looked at me with mild curiosity. Only Franky and Robin were silent.

"Nami-san why him and not me ! Sanji whined. I want to go with Robin-chwan!"

Nami looked at the perverted cook annoyed.

"Sorry Sanji but I cant trust you to get the job done. You would flirt with all the woman. Luffy would go look for the dinner table and Ussop would be...Ussop. Nami pointed at me. You and Robin are the only people I can trust to get this done."

I hated being her slave .

I hated how I had to be the most importanyt part of the plan. "You expect me to go to a rich boy party? I said angrily. With her? Forget it Witch Woman. I'd rather eat dirt."

The way I had said that didn't come out right.

It Wasn't that I couldn't stand working with Robin, but their was no way I was going to be a tool just so Nami could get her money. Others didn't see to take it that way . Robin sure didn't. She calmly walked out, but slammed the door angrily.

I guess I hit a nerve. A big nerve. All of them locked eyes with me. Everyone except Luffy and Brook looked like they were going to shoot me with a machine gun. I walked out knowing if I stayed there I might as well be dead. No one followed me ( even love cook didn't try).

I went up to the crows nest figuring that was the safest place for me now. I walked past Robins room, and heard a soft sound. I leaned into her door. Was she…cryin? Robin isn't usually the type to let her emotions get the better of her, but as I rewinded what I had said I realized I made a huge mistake.

She's been alone he rwhole life, and considering what I just said…I guess you could say I just caused major friction between the two of us. I went up to the crows nest trying to figure out what to say to Robin the next time I see her.

Thousand Sunny 15:42

I was tired. I guess that's what 5 hours of nonstop training will do to a person. 1 hour of punching a steel punching bag, two hours of breaking cinder blocks with my fists, and 2 hours of doing 300 pounds with my feet this was one of my lightest workouts. I've had to take it easy ever since my little problem with Kuma. Its annoying me. I Still haven't recovered from one shoulder wound. It's a weak spot. I cant afford any weak spots. For now though I need rest. I heard a knock on the trapdoor.

I figured it was Nami or Sanji here to chew me out about what I said. "come in." I said dulley. I was a little surprised that Robin was the one who opened the door.

"Hello Kenshi-san…may I talk to you for a moment? Her emotions were masked as usual but I could tell something was bothering her. "What is it?" I asked. Her. "Kenshi-san… do you not trust me?"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. How as I supposed to answer? I honestly don't know. I want to say yes. I really did. The truth was I didn't trust her when she first came. But that was before Enies Lobby. That was before I fought for her sake as well as my own. She looked at me with her blue eyes waiting for an answer. Those eyes…it seemed like she was prying an answer out of me just with her eyes. I just sat there gripping my swords tightly. I looked at Robin. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm…I'm sorry. She said I shouldn't put you in a position like this." She got up to leave, but I stopped her.

"Robin listen… I said. I paused. I'm not great with things like this.

Robin, I know I've said differently in the past, but I trust you. I trust you as much a everyone else on this ship." She was reluctant to leave now, so I continued.

"What I don't agree with is what you tired to do at Enies Lobby. I said. We already trusted you. You didn't need to hand yourself over to the government." She turned around , but she wasn't sad this time. She looked…angry. I knew I was pushing my luck by continuing, but I did anyway.

"Did you honestly think Luffy would just let you die? Do you think anyone one of us would except you dying for us?" She looked at me with dagger s for eyes.

"Is it any different from what you did?" She said angrily. I looked at her when I realized what she met.

She knew. About Luffy, and Kuma.

How I absorbed all of Luffys pain. How I came really close to checking out

. "Who told you about that?" I said still shocked.

"I have my ways." She replied harshly.

I knew I had to say something. "I…"

"Save it. She said in anger. Your sitting here telling me not to sacrifice my life, and only a few weeks ago you almost died sacrificing yours?"

I didn't know how to tell her she was wrong. She wasn't.

" I was doing what's right for all of us. I said. You cant tell them, because Luffy would never forgive me if-

"And what if you died? She spat suddenly, and angrily at me. What if that bubble had killed you? Then what would Luffy had done?"

I looked at her realizing I never considered it.

She just didnt look like she was going to cry. She was.

" Do you think we could stand losing you like we nearly came close to?"

I didn't know what to say. I watched her hand tremble slightly. "Wouldn't you have done the same?

That question seemed to shock her.

"If Kuma had given you the choice would you take it?" She paused.

"Yes." She said simply.

"I did what I thought was right beliefs or not. It was just instincts. Sanji would have easily done what I did, Luffy would have done it for us too."

She sighed trying to get herself under control. "I understand it was instinct , and I would have done he same thing. She said. But you should have found a better way. A way that didn't involve you having to nearly commit suicide."

I wanted to argue with her that there wasn't another way, but she just seemed so…fragile. I didn't want to see her break down again.

"Zoro… She started. Why are you always doing that?"

I looked at her puzzled. "Doing what?"

"trying to protect us. She answered.

"As long as I've been on this crew you have always been overprotective of all of us. On Skypeia you saved me from dying by eneru and you saved chopper from being crushed. In Thriller Bark you saved Luffy, and Sanji from having to suffer."

I tried to pretend I had no idea she was talking about.

"Is it because of something that happened to you before?" She asked me.

She came closer to me and looked straight at me. She looked at me like she was trying to gather information. Like my eyes were a library and she was looking for the right book. I didn't want to tell her about Kuina. In a way I felt like her death was my fault. I don't even know why, but the last ten years I've been trying to come up with a reason it was my fault. Maybe that's why I'm extremely protective.

Robin touched my face. "I wish I could set you free…. She whispered. From whatever burden you bear."

I let her hand brush against my face.

"Its not a burden. I said knewing she was talking about my promise to Kuina. Its my dream." How did she even know? Can eyes really tell a person that much?

"Robin… when we go to that stupid party tonight I just want you to go in knowing… that I trust you." I said.

She got even closer to me.

"I know that." she simply said. The next minutes were a blur. I don't know when we leaned in but the next thing I knew we were kissing each other. Not that I didn't feel great, but it just seemed strange kissing someone I claimed not to trust for a long time.

I decided not to question it. I didn't think that in less than 48 hrs I would be carrying Robin's unconscious body in the middle of a battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>What does a party have to do with all of this? You'll see next time! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: An Unstable King

**Hi! Im really sorry i've been procrasinating on this chapter! I''m truthfully having a hard time writing this one. But anyway thats not important! Enjoy! Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Zoros POV<p>

Shimo Island, The Grand Line [18:30]

I hate fancy parties, I hate being used, and I hate having to put on an act.

The worst part?

Tonight I have to deal with all three. I don't know why Nami was making us all do this. I mean we have at least 100 million berries from Thiller bark.

Why did we need more? I sat on the Thousand Sunny waiting for my "date", while Brook and Chopper were giving me tips. Just what i need. advice on woman from a talking reindeer and a skeleton with an Afro.

Though in their defense, I felt sorry for them.

They weren't allowed to come to the party with us because they weren't "Normal-looking" made them stay on the ship, so they would be on the ship by themselves.

The others had already left for this kings castle. Robin told them to go on ahead, because she needed more time to get ready, and of course witch woman, and shitty cook told me if I said anything to offend Robin again they would kill me, even though Robin explained to them we reconciled (thought the details on how we reconciled were left out).

I'll be honest I was getting impatient, mostly because I wanted to get this over with. Not to mention Chopper and Brooks advice wasn't really helping.

"Listen carefully Zoro-San." Brook continued on tuning his violin.

"In order to properly woo Robin-San you must..." "Listen Brook." I interupted him.

"As much as I appreciate it, I don't think I need advice for a fake date."

"But your on a date, fake or not." Chopper said tying my silver tie.

"shouldn't you at least act like your on one, in this case taking his advice?"

I think we sometimes forget How smart chopper is, even though he's so young.

I was thinking of a way to answer him, when Robin called out. "I'm ready." She said. When she stepped out my eyes widened. She wore a long silver dress, and silver gloves.

She didnt wear any lipstick or make up but she didn't need to.

Her hair looked the way it always did, except it seemed smoother, and shinier. There was a silver necklace wrapped around her neck that matched her dress. She was... Beautiful,to say the least.

"So?" She asked."What do you think?" I snapped back to reality and answered her.

"You look fine." I said sounding a little underwhelmed.

Robin didn't seem to notice and she put out her hand to me. "Shall we?" I took her hand and we walked off the Sunny together. "Good luck on your date Zoro!"

Chopper called back. I glared at him,but Robin just giggled. When we made it to the castle I saw just how huge it actually was. The first big thing i noticed was how many people there were at this party. Hundreds of people flocked to this party and crowded in this one room.

The second thing I noticed was how huge the room was. It fit all the party guests, and then some. The room also seemed split by an elegant red one side there was a long bar, and a few gambling tables littered around it. On the other side there were a few white tables, and grand dancing floor.

The red Carpet even led to another hallway where there was an outdoor balcony. As we walked I noticed Usopp and Luffy gourging themselves at the bar, freaking out the bartender and shouting at him for more food. Sanji was with them, drinking his sorrows away. He caught my eyes, and glared at me.

I couldn't help but grin. Seeing me with Robin was probably killing him. As we sat down at a white table, Robin looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Nami-chan seems to be enjoying herself."

I turned around and saw Nami making her way the gambling tables, pickpocketing rich man, and seducing them left and right. She seemed in heaven, her eyes changing erratically from berri signs to her regular eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said. As I was looking at Nami I noticed a throne in the middle of the room.

"This guys not very modest. I said pointing towards the throne. Robin nodded and took a look around the room. "Meaning he probably would dress in way that reflected his status." She concluded.

That was a good point, but then again everybody was dressed like they were wealthy.

"Something just occurred to me." I said to Robin. "What?" She asked.

"Why the hell do we need to talk to this king? What does Nami want with him?"

Robin put her hands on the table. "Nami-chan believes that this king like him would have amassed a large fortune, and maybe we can get him to tell us where he hid it. I put my hand over my face. Seriously? This was all for money?

I swear to god Nami just cant help herself can she? Robin looked around. "I wish we could find him, but we have no idea who he is, or even what he looks like."

I cracked my neck and decided sitting here wasn't going to do us any good.

"Well we might as well do something. " I said standing up and holding out my hand to her, hoping she would get the idea. She looked legitimately confused, and asked me "What?" I nodded over to the dance floor. When she did catch on, She smiled. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked acting like she didn't know. "You know what." I said sorta embarrassed. "Don't make me say it." Robin kept her smile on her face.

"I know what Zoro?" She asked innocently. I sighed in frustration. "Robin…" I said almost mumbling. "Would you like to dance?" She giggled, and said. "I'd love to"

She took my hand and I led her to the dance floor.

I glanced at Sanji at the bar. He was gripping his beer glass so hard, his fingers turned purple, and his face was red with rage. I grinned at him, and lead Robin in the dance. As we spun and twirled, I noticed every detail in the room. I noticed a winning hand from one the men at the gambling table's, then a man stomping on his cigarette on the floor, to the security guards fidgeting with their swords.

"What do you see?" Robin asked, knowing the gears in my head were turning. I scanned around, watching a wealthy man check his pocket watch, then I saw Franky telling somebody how

"Super" he was, and finally saw the bartender at the bar pat the pistol at his hip. "Everything." I said answering Robin's question. "It's a bit of a curse." Robin gave me a look similar to how she did last night.

She seemed to be studying me looking for information. In what seemed like seconds she seemed to find what she was looking for. I have to admit , that's one of the things I admire most about Robin.

She has an incredible intuition, especially when it comes to those closet to her.

"I understand." She whispered to me. She looked depressed, and I felt partially responsible. Up to this point, I haven't really been a good date;not even a decent fake date. "I'm sorry Robin." I said.

"I'm not really the best at this. I just hate parties, and being used like a toy for Nami's stupid money plot's" I sighed. "Like I said I'm not the best at this." Robin,seemed a bit shocked, and then smiled. "

I think your better than you think." She put her hand on my cheek, and kissed it, and instantly I felt some comfort. I was about to answer her; when the song ended. I then noticed a blonde-haired man about my age walk closer to us. He came closer and introduce himself to Robin.

"Welcome Madame." He said very smoothly. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Robin out on her best fake smile,and nodded. "Yes, it is quite enjoyable Mr…?" "Wilson." The man answered.

"Joseph Wilson." He was dressed very elegantly, and appeared to have an ego bigger than the room.

He then reached out to Robin and touched her shoulder. "Well you certainly are beautiful." Robin kept her smile, but I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable around this guy.

The man gave Robin a smile, and turned to me. "May I inquire who you are sir?" This guy was really starting to piss me off, so introduced myself. "I'm her date." I said shaking his hand.

For a moment we stared at each other, sizing each other up, and both of our hands were clenched onto the others. When we finally let go, he turned back to Robin, seemingly ignoring me. "So are you a tourist Miss?"

He asked her. Robin shifted abit, and answered. "Were here for the night." She replied. "Ah." He said shifting himself to mirror the way he and Robin were standing before. " Well if you need anything anything , please inform me."

He said bowing his head to her. Robin blinked, and before she could ask any questions, he walked away. My eyes followed him until he sat down in the throne in the middle of the room.

"He's the King." Robin finished my thought. I cursed under my breath.

"Damn. We just had a chance to ask him about the treasure, and we missed it." Robin looked at him and sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I wanted to talk to him again."

I nodded, and looked at him for a minute. There was something…off about him, and it wasn't just because I didn't like him. He seemed a bit unstable. Call it a hunch, but I figured the less we talked to that guy, the better. I looked at Robin, and she looked very pale. She seemed frozen in fear staring at him, like he was some kind of monster.

"Robin? I asked her. "Are you alright?" She snapped out of it, and looked at me. "I…I…" She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't. "I need some air." She simply said. Before I could question her, she ran off down a hallway that led to the out door balcony. I was shocked. What was Wrong with her? She was fine a minute ago. Why the sudden Change? I looked at Wilson,and he was looking at me. He had a smile on his face. A sickening smile. I glared at him,and knew he did something to Robin. I was about to question him, when a crash through the main window of the room hit.

Great I thought. Now what?

Robin's Pov

I ran from Zoro out to the balcony and began crying. What was wrong with me? I couldn't explain it at all. But suddenly…Joseph Wilson looked exactly like Admiral Aokiji.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
